Wild Thoughts
by JOjo29455
Summary: The sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class brews a potion called Verum Creatura which starts your creature inheritance a little faster. Little do two boys in that class know that this potion will change their lives forever. - - HPDM slash and creature inheritance to a few people here and there :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third attempt in writing fanfic lol, I still don't think I got the hang of it. Hopefully I have learned from my past experiences with writing fanfic and make this a better story than the other ones. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…*cries in a corner*

Wild Thoughts

Chapter One

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here today?" Harry said as he plopped down on the chair next to Draco, making himself comfortable. Draco stared back dumbstruck, wondering what the hell he did wrong to deserve this.

"What if I do mind?" objected Draco, finally getting back into his senses, crossing his arms and sneering at Harry.

"Well its too late now, all the other seats are taken." Harry pointed out.

Draco looked around the room, and true to Harry's word, there were no seats left.

"Whatever…" Draco muttered, looking back to the board that Professor Snape was scribbling down instructions on.

"Today, you'll be brewing the Verum Creatura potion with the person beside you," sneered Professor Snape from the front of the room. "Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

As always, Hermione's hand shot up, Draco's coming up a few moments after. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"This potion should start your creature inheritance, if you have one, earlier," Draco replied.

"Good job Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Since you are all around 16 and near your inheritance age anyways, all of you will drink some of your potions. I don't go buggering me around to check this potion because this potion either works or doesn't. You have 2 hours to finish this potion. Now go!" snarled Professor Snape, dramatically turning and stalking away into his office. Students scrambled up from their seats, hurrying to get the ingredients for the potion.

"How about this Malfoy, I'll go get the ingredients and chop them up and you'll stir the potion, ok?"

"I guess so…" drawled Draco, not bothering to look up from his fingernails, which he personally thought needed another manicure. Harry gave him a look, shook his head, then hurried off to the cupboard to gather the ingredients.

Harry finally came back with ingredients tall enough to block his view and both boys quietly started with the potion.

*********************HPDM*********************

Both, Draco and Harry, watched expectantly as the potion finally turned a silvery lilac colour and bubbled in a lethargic way.

"I bet I could have made that potion faster if I were by myself," muttered Draco haughtily.

Harry turned his head to Draco, "Was that a challenge?"

"Do I look like a Gryffindor to you?" Draco scoffed as he poured the potion into 2 vials.

"What if I said that you did?" Harry smirked as Draco stiffly turned to face him. The next thing Harry knew a hot stinging pain on the side of his cheek bloomed as Draco slapped him. "Oww! What was that for!" Harry glared at Draco as he rubbed his cheek.

Professor Snape walked by them, then sneering out, "Is everything alright Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes everything is magnificent, we'll be taking the potion shortly," answered Draco before Harry had a chance to say anything. Harry huffed and muttered something along the lines 'bloody Slytherins' and took one of the two vials from Draco.

Harry then turned to Draco and asked, "So do you think you'll get a creature inheritance?"

Draco arched a perfect eyebrow, and answered, "I'd be pretty shocked if I didn't. Do you think you'll get one?"

"I don't know, maybe? Fate likes to mess with my life so why wouldn't it this time?" He pause for a moment, then asked, "So…together?"

Draco nodded and counted, "one, two, three!" Both boys tipped their vials back and shuddered as the cool potion slithered down their throats like a snake. Then, both Harry and Draco fell to the ground, clutching their stomach as their bodies, screaming out in pain, then started to glow the same colour of the potion.

 **tbc :DDDD**

 **Cuz u kno…cliffhangers and such…:-)**

 **Hope you liked that and if you didn't then sorry I didn't make a good use of your time :) Cya in like a bit? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy, back again :D I don't understand people who can write thousands of words in one go xD**

 **Thanks for the follows! I hope I won't let you down with my horrible writing skills *sighs as I reread what I wrote for the third time and realizing how stupid everything sounds and rewriting it and not realizing it still sounds stupid***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P**

Harry slowly woke up, still confused about what happened yesterday. He suddenly realized that he was in the hospital wing. God, he was here so often they should just make a special bed for him here. Then he started wondering why the hell he would be in the hospital wing. There wasn't a quidditch match or anything yesterday. Actually, almost nothing happened yesterday.

Harry tried to move and immediately cried out in pain as every single one of his muscles protested. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room, wand already out and moving in the air and sent spells at him, checking if everything was ok.

After a few more spells, Madam Pomfrey finally nodded and said, "Mr. Potter, I'm glad to say that you are in perfect condition and now also a veela." She gave him a small smile which turned into a wince as Harry shouted out in disbelief.

' _Oh right! The potion that we made in class. Wait…'_ "A VEELA? HOW AM I A VEELA? AREN'T ONLY GIRLS VEELAS? AM I GOING TO TURN INTO A BLOODY WOMAN? Wait..AM I ALREADY A WOMAN!" Harry frantically groped around to see if everything was still in the right place, ignoring his muscles that were currently screaming at him.

Then he felt something soft tickling his face and went completely still. A few dark green feathers with golden highlights surrounded his face. ' _Where did these come from?'_ Another shriek from Harry was heard as he scrambled up from the bed, trying to get away from his wings and tangling himself on his blanket on the way.

"Will you please calm down Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey in a calming voice, pushing Harry who was still squirming around back onto the bed. "Deep breaths, in and out." Harry imitated her and started calming down. "Yes you _are_ a veela and no, not all a veelas are girls and you won't turn into one. Now I suggest you go to sleep again unless you want to stay here longer than is necessary," she said, giving him a stern glance.

"Yeah.." mumbled Harry as sleep took him again. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, muttering nonsense and slipped out and went to check on Draco.

*********************HPDM*********************

Draco scowled as he woke up to the sound of a shriek. 'Shut up whoever you are! I can't get my beauty sleep! Well technically I don't need any because I'm always beautiful but being beautiful won't get rid of my eye bags!' He stiffened up as he tried to remember what had happened and where he was. 'I gotta get out of here' he nodded to himself and got ready to get up.

He momentarily stayed up, then squeaked as he fell out of the bed. "Owww," Draco moaned as he tried to shuffle around and get himself up again. 'Father never said it was going to be _this_ painful' he thought as he winced again.

"Idiots, the both of them," he heard a female voice mutter. He looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey staring down at him.

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat then croaked a, "Help?" He flushed at how pathetic he sounded and hid his face behind his white wings which gleamed in the light. 'WAIT…wings!? Well father did mention wings but he said they were really rare.' He then thought about how much cooler he was than his dad and gave a smug smile in his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, you already know about your veela creature inheritance I hope," Madam Pomfrey asked as she cast spells on him.

"Yes, my father explained it to me already," he replied, rubbing his newly formed bruises.

"Then I also hope you are not too crazy as to try that again and wait until I give you permission to leave the hospital wing, right?"

He flushed again and immediately masked it again, trying not to embarrass his family name even more and muttered a, "Right. I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey huffed and walked off again, closing the curtains around his bed on the way. Draco gave a long sigh before making himself comfortable again and falling asleep, seeing no reason to stay up anymore.

*********************HPDM*********************

"Wow," Hermione said in awe after listening to Harry explaining about what happened. "So you're a veela huh? Why am I not attracted to you?" She gave him a confused look. "I can tell that you got prettier but I'm not attracted to you," she explained as Harry gave her a confused look back?"

"I don't know…maybe I'm a particularly ugly veela and can't attract people," Harry mused.

Hermione lightly slapped his arm and gave him a disapproving look. "I don't think it has anything to do with that."

They stayed silent for a few more seconds before Harry realized how quiet it was and asked, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione brightened visibly as she thought about Ron and answered, "He also got a creature inheritance too! Though his is something like a dragon kinda thing." 'He's also smoking hot,' she thought as she thought about what happened to Ron. "Did Madam Pomfrey say anything about how longer you have to stay here?"

Then, as if Hermione summoned her just by saying her name, Madam Pomfrey came to his bed and said, "You are free to go now Mr. Potter but please be careful. Ms. Granger, would you mind taking care of Mr. Potter? "

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," replied Hermione. They both looked back to Harry but realized there was only an empty bed. They looked up and saw Harry wobbling out of the hospital wing as fast as he could, shouting random words of glee as he escaped.

The witches both shook their heads as they watched the veela and Hermione finally got into her senses and walked out after him.

'Well, time to let Draco out too I guess,' Madam Pomfrey mused as she walked to the bed Mr. Malfoy was currently occupying.

 **Idk if the characters are being ooc or not, can anyone tell me? I'd appreciate it a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Yeah it isn't Drarry yet, but don't worry we'll get to it later. Lemme have fun with some other character too xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When Madam Pomfrey got to Draco's bed, she did not expect what she found. The Weasley twins were at Draco's bed, cooing and trying to touch his wings while Draco was shouting and trying to throw them off. The twins put a silencing charm on the curtains to prevent Madam Pomfrey from hearing them.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and the twins stopped, then looked at her, then looked back at Draco and hugged him from both sides possessively. "Mr. Weasleys? Can you please put down the silencing spells and explain to me why you are molesting Mr. Draco?"

"Because he's-," started one twin after he gave a flick of wrist to put down the spell.

"-So prettyyyy," ended the other twin.

"We also wanted-,"

"-To pet his-,"

"-Wings," they finished together, grinning at Draco who glared back at them.

Draco looked back to Madam Pomfrey with a pleading look and said, "Can you please get these two lunatics off of me?! They're ruining my hair! My gorgeous luscious blonde hair which I spend a LOT of money on, do you hear me!"

The twins were still snuggling into Draco and petting his wings and trying to kiss him

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Petrificus Totalus!" making both the Weasleys freeze and Draco sigh out in relief. She moved the twins out of the curtains and onto chairs with a levitation spell and was about to speak again but was interrupted when Pansy came rushing in to Draco's side.

"Oh my god! My Dracypoo is all pretty and feminine now! Not saying you weren't feminine before. I mean, sure, taking care of your hair is fine, but you spend like 1,000 galleons in a week!"

Draco groaned as Pansy kept talking about Draco's ridiculous hygiene and almost wishing she hadn't come. "Pansyyyyy," he wined, making clear to her that she was embarrassing him.

Pansy gave a look at Draco and grunted as her speech came to an end.

"Ms. Parkinson, I was wondering if you are willing to escort Draco while he recovers from the changes the inheritance left on him," Madam Pomfrey looked at Pansy as she spoke.

"Of course! What are friends for?" she grinned at Draco as he scowled back, wondering if the company of the twins or Pansy was any better than the other. Pansy ignored the look Draco gave her and pulled him out of bed and he reluctantly followed.

When both of the Slytherins were out of site, Madam Pomfrey turned back to the twins and unfroze them. "Now tell me boys, what was that all about?"

The twins, apparently now out of their daze blushed as they were reminded about how they acted a few minutes ago.

"We honestly don't know!" said one, who she presumed was Fred because of the F on his sweater.

"We came in here-,"

"-to check on Ron-,"

"-but on our way this cutie-,"

"-smelled so good and we just-,"

"-wanted to touch him," they finished together again.

Madam Pomfrey blinked with big eyes, blinking in an owlish way. "Well Mr. Weasley's, I'd appreciate it if you'll stop molesting Mr. Malfoy. Yes I know he's a veela now but that isn't an excuse to molest him."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," they chorused together. Something gave Madam Pomfrey a feeling that this wasn't exactly true but let it go because they were always like that.

"Tell me, Madam Pomfrey," started Fred again,

"-why aren't you and Parkinson-,"

"-as attracted to little-,"

"-Malfoy as we are?"

"God knows why. Veelas were always such mysterious creatures," she said in a dreamy voice.

The twins gave each other a look and held back a snicker.

"Well I guess it'd be useless to keep you here anymore. If I hear any word about you both going after Draco, or Harry for that matter, then you'll be suspended by the Headmaster for at least two weeks!"

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," the already retreating twins said in chorus again, a mysterious plan coming up in their minds already.

*********************HPDM*********************

Hermione was in the library again, like always, but this time, she had a book about veelas in her hand. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the right information. She sighed and dropped the book back to the other pile of books on veela as she didn't any information there.

Harry was safely back in his dorm again, sleeping of exhaustion of hobbling around the school all day, so happy that he was allowed to move around again.

She sighed as she thought about Harry. Why wasn't she attracted to him? It didn't make any sense! Was she not good enough, or true to what Harry said, too ugly to have any veela attracting powers. She snorted at the thought and took another veela book out of the shelf while reading.

*********************HPDM*********************

While Hermione was at the library, thinking Harry was all safe and sound in his dorm, in reality Harry was being molested by Dean and Seamus. Ron and Neville were both in the Hospital Wing, thankfully from the inheritance, making it two less people to deal with.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DEAN, SEAMUS!?" Harry squawked as he was pushed into his bed with two hips furiously thrusting up against him. "NO! GET OFF OF ME! RIGHT NOW! I'M STRAIGHT!" '…I think,' he thought as he involuntarily moaned against the physical stimulation they were giving him.

He finally fought his hand out of Seamus' grasp and grabbed for the wand on his night stand. He quickly said a sleeping spell which knocked both Seamus and Dean out cold. Suddenly two dead weights dropped down on him, forcing the air out of his lungs and his wand to slip out of his grasp. Groaning he looked down at his wand which was now out of his reach and decided on the second best solution, shuffling into a comfortable position so he could breathe better.

Then he waited, hoping that someone would come by, like Hermione, to help him.

Finally, someone did come in, but it wasn't Hermione, it was Ginny. She looked at him and gasped in horror as she saw the two boys wrapped around him.

 _Just_ realizing what he looked like, he tried to reassure her, "It's not what it looks like!" He cringed at what he said, realizing again that it didn't look like that.

"Yeah right! Thats what they always say," she snapped at him and stormed away with tears forming in her eyes.

Harry struggled against the two boys weight but it was no use, he looked hopelessly at the door again, hoping that Hermione would come back soon, she would know what to do.

 **I'm too tired to check for grammar, spelling, and random other mistakes so I hope it didn't bother you too much. Cya next time I guess :)**

 **(Also thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews :DDDD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup, it's me, I have nothing else to do so I wrote another chapter hehe :P**

Draco, unlike Harry, had no problem with staying in his room because he was the head boy (A/N: um…can sixth years be head boys and head girls? Idk xD) and had a room all to himself. No one bothered him. Not even Pansy! Well that's mostly because he never tells her the passwords. You can't ever trust Pansy with passwords. Last time she had his password, she set up a party in his room and the room was filled with half naked slytherins, dancing (more like humping) to the music. Draco shuddered at that memory, not willing to relive it again.

Suddenly, there was a small part of him, which didn't really feel like him, that felt scared. He didn't know what it was or what to do about it. He just laid in his bed with a small part of him, nagging to help the scared soul.

Then it turned to pleasure for a split second and then ended with relief. Draco sighed as he couldn't figure out what to do with this part of him. Was it a side effect from being a veela? Or maybe it was a part of being a veela…

'I'll check in the library tomorrow,' he thought in his head as he got into bed and got ready to go to sleep.

As he was about to go to sleep though, the little part of him, which he should probably give a name to, changed into happiness, and then abruptly into panic, then hopelessness. What had happened? Was the little part of him ok?

'You know what, I think I'm going to give the little part of me a name. Harry?' he thought, then grimaced and thought, 'no, thats just weird…but I mean, no one will know, right?' Thus, he went to sleep, content with the name he gave the little part of himself.

*********************HPDM*********************

Harry moaned in despair when no one came in to the dorm. He was really started to lose some blood circulation and really wanted to eat. He slowly, but reluctantly fell asleep with the two boys pressed on top of him.

When Harry awoke to the sound of another gasp, similar to the sound Ginny made, and tried to see who it was.

'Finally! It's Hermione!' he thought, and shouted, "Hermione! He-"

"You know Harry," she interrupted, "when Ginny told me that you were cheating on her with Dean and Seamus, I thought she was joking. It turns out she wasn't! How could you do this to her?"

Harry sighed and started speaking again, "I'm not cheating on her-,"

"Then what are you doing with Seamus and Dean in your bed!? I thought that after Ginny caught you, you would try to clean yourself up but you're still in bed with them!"

"If you'll let me finish!" He glared at Hermione. "I'm a veela remember? I attract people, and they suddenly just attacked me from out of nowhere! They were like, half raping me! I managed to grab my wand and make them fall asleep but they were so heavy that I dropped my wand! Now if you'll help me get them off of me so I can finally go use the bathroom?"

"Uhhh…Harry? You know that it kind of sounds unbelievable because both Ginny and I didn't feel any attraction to you? Why would those two?"

Harry growled in frustration and snapped, "Just help me! Will you? I've been stuck in the same position for so long, I can't feel my WHOLE body!"

Hermione didn't know if she should help him or not but woke both Dean and Seamus anyways, so they could get off of the bed.

"NO! HERMIONE! WHY'D YOU WAKE THE U-EEK!" Harry squeaked as Dean licked his neck and Seamus his earlobe.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at the three boys wiggling around in bed and made a small, "oh." She quickly said another sleeping spell making Seamus and Dean fall asleep again and Harry sigh in relief.

"Do you believe me now Hermione?" Harry glared at her.

Hermione blushed and said, "I'm sorry Harry, for not believing you. Umm, let's go tell Ginny, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Hermione was still confused, 'Why is Seamus and Dean attracted, but not Ginny and I? Maybe it's a tactic for veelas to make their mates jealous and come to them? I've never read that in a book before though…I should go check on Ron after this,' she thought as she dreamily brought up an image of her transformed boyfriend in her head.

*********************HPDM*********************

Draco, unlike Harry, actually _knew_ why he was attracting boys rather than girls. It's quite simple, he's gay. He also knew if he went to the Great Hall like this, he would attract a lot of people and not be able to eat properly.

'I wonder if Harry's stupid enough to go to the Great Hall,' he thought as he tickled the pear of the painting and got into the kitchen.

*********************HPDM*********************

Apparently, Harry was stupid enough to go the Great Hall. There were a swarm of boys around him, drooling and grabbing at him.

"Help!" he shrieked, as he tried to get ahold of Hermione's hand.

Ginny, who had taken the news of him being a veela and only attracting Seamus and Dean pretty well, tried to drag him away. It was no use, it was too late.

Draco, who was all they in the kitchens, felt his "Harry" feel pure terror and he asked aloud, "Harry?!" He rushed up the stairs and got to the Great Hall, and surely enough, there was Harry, surrounded by a horde of boys.

A possessive hiss came over the entire place as Draco crouched down and turned his nails into claws. His wings open up in the air above him and his eyes turned red. Draco screamed in a bird like way and ferociously threw all the boys on Harry to the side, picked Harry up bridal style, and flew away.

"What the fuck, DRACO?! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE! LET ME DOWN!" Harry screamed as he hid his face in Draco's chest, terrified that Draco was going to drop him.

Draco huffed and landed on the quidditch pitch. Harry pushed himself off of Draco and grumbled something.

"I can't hear you, Potter," said Draco.

Harry turned more red but mumbled a, "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco smirked evilly and suddenly realized something. "You're gay," he declared, getting ready for an epic reaction.

Harry's face turned blank as he faced Draco. "Uhh…no I'm not Malfoy, I'm straight, I have a girlfriend," Harry said, looking confused at Draco.

Draco sighed and pouted mentally because the reaction didn't seem that epic. "I'm pretty sure Ginny said you cheated on her and she already moved on to Blaise…if you don't remember?"

"I didn't cheat on her! I was…I was stuck in my dorm!"

"How did you get stuck in your dorm?" Draco scrunched up his face.

"uhhh…that's none of your business!" Harry blushed a brilliant crimson.

Draco shook his head with a sigh and just asked, "So do you want to know how I know that you're gay?"

"I'm not gay but go ahead."

Draco grinned and said, "I know because you're gonna like this," and demonstrated what he meant by kissing Harry full on the lips.

When Draco pulled back and looked satisfied at Harry's face, then as an afterthought he said, "Well also because you're attracting boys and not girls, veelas only attract people from the gender they're attracted to."

Harry was still spluttering and opening and closing his mouth like a fish and Draco turned and walked away.

Five seconds went by, ten, twenty-

"MALFOY! COME BACK HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

But Draco was already gone, leaving Harry to stand at the empty quidditch pitch and screaming like a lunatic.

 **Am I rushing? I think I'm rushing it. I think I'm going to slow down a bit after this xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo! Another chapter! Yayayay! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Harry was still standing in the quidditch pitch when it started raining.

"Harry! What are you doing out here in the middle of the rain?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione who was clinging onto Ron like he was her lifeline. Ron was a lot taller and had a lot more muscles. His hair which used to be a dull orange colour now was flaming red and looked like fire licking at his face.

"Ron!" shouted Harry in glee and tackled Ron into a bear hug, completely forgetting Hermione was there. As he hugged Ron though, there was a small part of him wishing Ron was a different person. 'Where did that come from?' thought Harry as Ron and he broke apart. He shrugged the feeling off and payed attention to Ron again.

"Wow, Harry, you're a veela? Thats so cool! Have you gone flying with your wings yet?" Ron looked excitedly at Harry's wings.

"No not yet," replied Harry, 'but I went flying with Draco who had wings' he thought with a blush. "How are you not attracted to me like all the other guys?" asked Harry.

"I'm an Ignisdrac, a fire dragon, and I have one mate, and no one but my mate can attract me." There was a pause, then Ron asked, "So…you're gay?"

"What?" squeaked Harry.

"You were wondering why you weren't attracting me, a guy, and a veela only attracts the gender they're attracted to…" said Ron as if stating the obvious.

"Wait, that was why Harry was attracting guys? You're so smart Ron!" exclaimed Hermione and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey can we go inside? It's still raining you know," said Harry, already walking back to the castle.

"Yeah good idea, let's go to the kitchen and get hot chocolate!" said Ron, dragging Hermione behind him."

Just before going into the castle though, Harry quickly pulled out the Marauder's Map and was careful to avoid any boys on the way.

*********************HPDM*********************

As much as Harry enjoyed staying in all day, he still had classes, he just didn't know how to go to them. He would attract people all the time. "Retract your wings, they attract people the most," Ron had said. Now both of them locked their dorm rooms, preventing anyone from coming in and tried to retract Harry's wings. Hermione went off to classes and explained to the teachers why her friends where there with her.

"I can't do it..I'll never do it!" moaned Harry in despair as his green wings flapped around him.

"It's ok Harry, practice makes perfect," he encouraged Harry to try again.

"I want to take a break," whined Harry.

"Fine, take a break,"sighed Ron and Harry flopped onto his bed. "You know, you could just bond with your mate and stop attracting so many people?"

"What?" said Harry, lifting his head up from the pillow.

"You know, find your mate and bond with them. We learned this in magical creatures class.

"Yeah well I didn't really care about veelas at that time! Tell me more!"

"Well a veela has one mate, and one mate only, and that mate is chosen for you because you can only mate once. You mate for the rest of your life so they have to be perfect. When they mate, the attractions calm down because you now have a mate."

"Oh. That sounds like some kind of fairytale," Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Well to most little girls and boys it _was_ a fairy tale. Ginny dreamed about being the mate of a veela for such a bloody long time and she always talked about it to me! Too bad you're gay though," shrugged Ron.

"Are there veelas with no mates?"

Ron thought about it for a second, then said, "Well yeah…but if you have wings then you definitely have a mate. Why? You don't want one?"

"Well…I don't wanna be stuck with one person for the rest of my life," cleared up Harry.

"But this is the perfect person for you! A person who won't give up on you, won't cheat on you, and will love you till the world ends! Plus, you don't have to _stay_ with them all the time, you can still be independent."

Harry sighed then said, "I really hope it's as good at it sounds," then Harry's stomach interrupted his thoughts, "Let's go to the kitchen!

This time Ron sighed and stood up with Harry and both went down to kitchens and munched on some cookies while drinking hot chocolate. They played some exploding snap and had stopped because Harry lost each round and got so annoyed that his magic burned up all the cards by accident.

Then they got an unexpected visitor, "Well isn't that impressive, Potter."

Both boys turned around to see Draco, along with Pansy and Millicent, leaning on the wall and looking at them in amusement.

"Ron, let's leave," said Harry, getting up to leave.

"I don't think so Potter, we're going to have a little chat," Draco paused and looked at the other people in the room, "alone."

Harry gulped, wondering how he could get out of this situation. Ron however only gave Draco a warning glance then left along with Millicent and Pansy.

Draco smirked at Harry and now all Harry wanted to do was disappear into the wall he was now leaning on from trying to back away from the conversation that was about to happen.

 **I wonder if I should start their relationship next chapter or a bit later into the story that hasn't really started yet... I promise its there! I just haven't started that much of it yet :P**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, review if you want, and I'll see u next time. :D**


End file.
